A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates generally to a new and improved high voltage interface assembly and, more particularly, to a new and improved entrance fitting assembly disposed between a high voltage power cable and a high pressure oil filled cable termination.
B. Description of the Prior Art
United States Letters Pat. No. 2,727,938 illustrates one type of a high voltage electrical system in which a high voltage power cable 1 is maintained under very high oil pressure. Typically, in such a system, a relatively complex and often large and expensive fabricated body is required at the interface between the power cable and associated apparatus, such as the cable termination fragmentarily illustrated in the above-identified patent. The fabricated body includes the upper body 40 and the lower body formed by the circular plates 9 and 10 and the pipe 8. This fabricated body serves to terminate the conventional cable skid wires 4 and to ground the conductive cable sheath surrounding the power cable 1 by means of and through the metal wire wrapping 6. In addition, the fabricated body includes an oil seal formed, in this particular case, by the stack of annular gasket discs 19. Although not illustrated in the above-identified patent, in many cases a fabricated body houses one or more conventional oil filters formed by paper layers for filtering the oil flowing between the pipe 2 and the cable termination to prevent the passage of impurities, such as metal particles caused by the fretting of the metallic skid wires 4, into the interior of the cable termination. The requirement of the fabricated body as illustrated in the above-identified patent undesirably increases the complexity, cost and dimensions of high voltage cable terminations.